


Destiel

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel scoffed. “Don’t play this game, Winchester. It’s enough that you did this to me, I really don’t need you to play games now.” Castiel reached over to the chair next to him and placed the shoe box on the table. Castiel could pinpoint the second Dean realized what this was. Every last hint of colour disappeared abruptly out of his face. His mouth opened, but he didn’t say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> [[Disclaimer: English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes.]]  
> Also yes, I know the title is incredibly creative. Thanks for noticing.

Castiel could hear the door opening and Dean entering the house, but he didn’t move. Instead he just took a deep breath to fight against the recurring tears. Betrayal spread through his whole body in sickening waves and he could feel his stomach clenching.  
“Cas?” Dean called out. “Babe, I’m home.”  
The pet name just made everything worse. Castiel’s hands clenched to fists and he had to fight against the urge to throw up. How could Dean have done this to him? Castiel had trusted him. Trusted him more than anyone else.  
“There you are,” Dean said when he entered the kitchen and saw Castiel sitting at the table. He noticed the atmosphere in the room immediately and his smile dropped when he looked at Castiel’s facial expression. “What’s wrong?”  
“Who is she, Dean?” Castiel asked and he didn’t know how he managed to keep his voice from shaking. “Or should I ask who are _they_?”  
One thing Castiel had to hand Dean. He looked genuinely confused. “What are you talking about?”  
Castiel scoffed. “Don’t play this game, Winchester. It’s enough that you did this to me, I really don’t need you to play games now.” Castiel reached over to the chair next to him and placed the shoe box on the table. Castiel could pinpoint the second Dean realized what this was. Every last hint of colour disappeared abruptly out of his face. His mouth opened, but he didn’t say anything.  
“Why did you do this to me, Dean?” Castiel’s voice broke and he took a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment, so he didn’t start crying. “ _How_ could you?”  
“Castiel…” Dean’s voice sounded rough and his face was still completely frozen. “I… I didn’t…”  
“You didn’t?!” Castiel laughed coldly and jumped up, tossing the lid of the box away and pouring its content on the floor right in front of Dean’s feet. “Try and tell me again how you _didn’t_.” The sadness Castiel had been feeling disappeared and got fully replaced by a burning rage. “Fuck you, Dean Winchester,” he spew. “Not enough that you cheat on me, you also have to keep their underwear? And hide them in _our_ closet? You are _disgusting._ ” Castiel pushed himself past Dean and stomped upstairs, shutting the door to the bedroom loud behind himself.  
The second the door was closed and he was alone, Castiel started crying. He tore the suitcase down from the top of the closet and started to throw his clothes in it.  
“Castiel.”  
When he heard Dean’s voice, Castiel turned around startled. He had been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Dean entering the room. “Leave me alone,” he hissed.  
“Please, Castiel,” Dean’s voice sounded choked and his jaw was clenched. “It’s important.”  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
“I didn’t cheat on you, Castiel,” Dean blurted out. “I swear. It’s… it’s not how you think it is.”  
Castiel snorted out a laugh. “Well that’s something new,” he said sarcastically and turned around. “But fine. Tell me what you got to say.”  
Dean’s lips trembled and he inhaled shakily. He looked scared – no, _terrified_ – and his hands nervously clenched into the hem of his shirt. “Those…” Dean licked over his lips and closed his eyes for a moment. “ _Panties_ ,” he continued eventually, “aren’t from women that I cheated on you with.” Dean lowered his gaze to the floor and he looked as if he was about to start crying any moment. “They’re mine,” he choked out eventually and swallowed dryly.  
For a few moments Castiel just stared at Dean, not knowing how to react. “W-what?” he then just asked little intelligent.  
Dean insecurely took a small step back. “They’re mine,” he repeated quietly. “I… I swear to god, Castiel, I didn’t cheat on you. I could never do that. I love you, Cas.” Dean’s voice broke and tears started to stream down over his face. “Please believe me,” he begged desperately. “I swear it’s the truth, Castiel.”  
“Oh Dean,” Castiel breathed out before he walked up to him with three big steps and pulled him in a tight embrace. Dean clenched his hands in the back of Castiel’s shirt.  
“I’m so sorry, Castiel,” he sobbed. “I… I never wanted you to find out. I… will throw them away, I promise, but please don’t leave me, Castiel.”  
Castiel gently pulled Dean towards the bed and pushed the suitcase aside so they could sit down on it. “Please stop crying, Dean.” Even though he still didn’t know what to think about what Dean had just told him – and how much truth there laid in it – it hurt him to see Dean this way.  
“I- I’m sorry,” Dean hiccupped. Castiel patiently waited for Dean to calm down and even caught himself gently stroking over Dean’s back.  
“So… you say this… underwear is yours,” Castiel said when Dean had stopped crying. Dean just nodded sheepishly.  
“Dean please,” Castiel sighed when Dean didn’t even look at him. “We need to talk about this. I need to know if you’re being honest with me.”  
“Of course I am.” Dean looked up and when Castiel looked him in the eyes, he could see that Dean was serious. He still looked afraid, but he was telling the truth.  
“Good.” Castiel smiled relieved and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. “Jeez, Dean, you can’t imagine how much this scared me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I… I just… Gosh, Dean.” Castiel sighed and reached out for Dean’s hand, pressing a kiss on his knuckles. “I just asked myself if it was really possible that I’d been this wrong about you.”  
“I could never cheat on you, Castiel,” Dean said firmly.  
Castiel nodded slowly and then hesitated for a moment, not sure how to approach the subject, since Dean had looked so terrified about Castiel finding out about this. “So… the things belong to you then,” he said carefully.  
Dean’s whole body stiffened immediately and he bit down on his lower lip, nodding insecurely.  
“Why did you hide them?”  
“I didn’t want you to find out about it. I didn’t want you to think I’m a freak.” The way Dean said this, for some reason sounded as if Dean had had experiences that led to this fear.  
“Why would I think that? I love you, Dean. And the fact that you like to wear panties isn’t gonna change that. Darling, if you want to wear them, wear them. I would never judge you. – Also I bet they look amazing on you,” he added with a smirk and nudged Dean lightly with his shoulders.  
Dean laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t think that’s weird?”  
“Of course not, darling.”  
The blush on Dean’s face slowly started to fade away and he looked up at Castiel with a relieved smile. “I love you so much,” he whispered and tied his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.  
“I love you too. – So, suggestion,” he changed then the subject. “I put my stuff back, while you go downstairs and prepare dinner, okay?”  
Dean nodded and stood up. “Sure.”  
“Great. – And Dean? I think after dinner you owe me a fashion show.”


End file.
